villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sinestro
Thaal Sinestro is a fictional character from DC Comics. He was one of the greatest and most powerful members of the Green Lantern Corps, leader of the "Sinestro Corps", and arch-nemesis of Hal Jordan, The Lantern Corps and the Guardians. Sinestro is master of a group of vicious Lantern's known as the "Sinestro Corps" in order to wipe out all Green Lantern's and bring a new order to the universe. He was created by John Broome and Gil Kane and first appeared in "Green Lantern Vol. 2 #7" (August 1961). History Thaal Sinestro, was born on the planet Korugar in Space Sector 1417. When he was young, he worked as an anthropologist, dedicated to restoring old ruins of long dead civilizations. One day, when Sinestro was working on one of the ruins, he saw a Green Lantern, crashed into the ruins. It was The Green Lantern known as Prohl Gosghota. The alien was mortally wounded and apperantly dying. He wished for Sinestro to call for help, and take his Power Ring, so he could heal himself. However Sinestro refused, and coldly took the ring and watched Phrohl Gosghota die a slow and painful death. So, Sinestro was made a galactic Green Lantern. Sinestro had become protector of Sector 1417, by The Guardians, the race of immortals that had formed The Green Lantern Corps to protect all life from the forces of evil. Overtime Sinestro became the most respected Green Lantern, and the greatest to ever wield The Power Ring that was fueled by The Green Flame of Will. However, The Guardians soon learned that Sinestro had a dark side. Sinestro had become fixated on creating and maintaning his own twisted sense of "order", and wanted to rid the universe of scum and disobedience. The other Green Lantern's and The Guardians were also shocked by Sinestro's merciless and cruel tactics to get information. These included ruthless torture of criminals, and some necessary murder. The Guardians would often correct him of his own ruthlessness, but he would speak them out as fools. When Abin-Sur died and his Power Ring was given to Earth test pilot Hal Jordan, the Guardians asked Sinestro to become his mentor and train the new recruit. From the beginning, Sinestro had little tolerance for his pupil and his tactics. While Hal considered all life sacred, including Earth's criminals, Sinestro fueled on wiping them from existence. Trivia Sinestro also appeared as the main antagonist of the Duck Dodgers ''episode ''The Green Loontern. In this, he was voiced by John de Lancie. Category:Aliens Category:Traitor Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Recurring villain Category:Static Shock Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Humanoid Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Master of Hero Category:Supervillains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Bullies Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Dictator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fascists Category:Imposters Category:Incriminators Category:Delusional Category:Supremacists Category:Kidnapper Category:Superman Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Big Bads Category:Injustice Villains Category:Love rivals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Laser-Users Category:Honorable Villains Category:Murderer Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Criminals Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Hijackers Category:Nemesis Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bosses Category:Obsessed Category:Blackmailers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Provoker Category:Poisoner Category:Cheater Category:Bombers Category:Knifemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Brainwashers Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Animal Killers Category:Gamblers Category:Mastermind Category:Sadists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Con Artists Category:Enforcer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Extremists Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Parents Category:Friend of the hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Tragic Villain Category:Fighter Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Egomaniacs Category:Lego Villains Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Evil Teacher Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Fearmongers Category:Booster Gold Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Robot Chicken Villains